Republic of Ayia Fel
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Republic of Ayia Fel is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 8 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Republic of Ayia Fel work diligently to produce Cattle and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Republic of Ayia Fel has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Republic of Ayia Fel allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in The Republic of Ayia Fel. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Republic of Ayia Fel has no definite position on trade relations. History of the Republic of Ayia Fel Ancient Origins This ancient land where the Republic of Ayia Fel now stands was dominated from time immemorial by an equally ancient city call Capua. The name of Capua comes from the Etruscan Capeva. The meaning remains unknown. Its foundation is attributed by Cato the Elder to the Etruscans, and the date given as about 260 years before it was "taken" by Rome. If this is true it refers not to its capture in the second Punic War (211 BC) but to its submission to Rome in 338 BC, placing the date of foundation at about 600 BC, while Etruscan power was at its highest. The importance of Capua increased steadily during the 3rd century BC, and at the beginning of the Second Punic War it was considered to be only slightly behind Rome and Carthage themselves, and was able to furnish 30,000 infantry and 4,000 cavalry. Until after the Roman defeat of Cannae it remained faithful to Rome; after which the city defected to Hannibal, the great Carthaginian general. The city became the winter retreat for Hannibal's army. In the end Capua suffered greatly for that decision. The Roman Armies gradually took back the Italian peninsula while avoiding a decisive battle with Hannibal. For the better part of a decade Hannibal was slowly forced out of all the major cities in Italy. Eventually the Roman legions arrived at the gates of Capua. After a long siege it was taken by the Romans in 211 BC and severely punished (Second Battle of Capua); its magistrates and communal organization were abolished, the inhabitants who weren't killed lost their civic rights, and its territory was declared ager publicus (Roman state domain). The following centuries saw the prosperity return to Capua as it realigned itself with Rome. As the Empire grew to its Imperial destiny Capua and the surrounding lands became one of the few cities on the Italian peninsula, and the whole Empire, that could even begin to compare itself to Rome. Capua remained a shining example of an Imperial city for the first and second century. The close proximitry to the great port city of Naples made Capua a logical gateway for trade to Rome from all over the Empire. By the third century Capua's influence extented to such an extent that the economic and cultural center of the Proconsulship of Sicilia was Capua. Often referred to as the Second City of the Empire by contemporaries. The fortunes of Capua shifted violently in the fifth century. As went Rome, so went Capua. Rome was sacked in 410 AD by Alaric and the Visgoths. This shattering loss of Roman might shook the economic, social, and political security of Capua. With Rome decimated, the Visgoth army arrived at the gates of Capua. The citizens tried to hold out in hopes of a relief force arriving from Siciy. After three months of siege Capua fell in the Second Sacking of Capua (412 AD). ''Legio VI'' The famed Legio sexta Ferrata(Sixth Ironclad Legion) was raised from Capua and her environs. The Roman Legion formed in 65 BC, and was in existence up to at least the fourth Century. This decorated legion was instrumental in the Gaulic and Germanic campaigns that Romans undertook to establish dominance over Central Europe. During the reign of Caesar Augustus, the Legio VI was at the fore of the invasion meant to pacify Germania. At the decisive Battle of Aquae Sextiae (60 BC), the legion played the vital role of the anvil, culminating in a Roman victory after a string of defeats. The battle finally subdued the Teutones and Ambrones. Under the command of consul Julius Marius, a detachment of 4,000 men from the Legio VI hid in the surrounding woods while the main Teutone and Ambrone force attacked Marius's cavalry and light infantry skirmishers who were entrenched on a hill. At the battle's height this force from the Sixth Legion launched their ambush, attacking the Teutones from behind, and throwing them into confusion and rout. The Roman accounts claim that in the ensuing massacre 90,000 Teutones were slain and 20,000 including their King Teutobod, were captured. It was a complete Roman victory. The disaster of The Battle of the Teutoburg Forest (9 AD), where an alliance of Germanic tribes led by Arminius destroyed three Roman legions (Legio XVII, Legio XVIII, Legio XIX) and their commander, Publius Quinctilius Varus, caused the mobilization of the 6th Legion for another Germania campaign. Tiberius ,successor of Augustus, thought immediate action was necessary to terrorize the Germanic enemy to prevent any possible future invasions of Roman soil. Tiberius was able to rally an army of eight legions during these campaigns.These Roman forces were under the command of Germanicus Julius Caesar. These were the legions: * For the front "lower": Legio XXI Rapax, Legio V Alaudae, Legio I Germanica, and Legio XX Valeria Victrix; * For the "superior": Legio II Augusta, Legio XIII Gemina, Legio XVI Gallica, Legio XI Sexta Ferrata; The Rhine's crossing and the invasion of Germany (15 AD) The Romans penetrated into the Cesia forest coming to the villages of the Marsi. Germanicus knew that this was a night of partying and celebrations for the Germans, as it was summer solstice. Germanicus divided the legions into 4 wedges , to increase the radius of destruction within 50 miles. He then unleashed his legions; it was a massacre. Neither sex nor age aroused compassion for the battle hardened Roman troops. Around 20,000 Marsi men, women, and children were killed during the following days. Even the temple of Tanfana, most famous religious site for those people, was set on fire. That horrible massacre did, however, raise the Bructeri, and the Tubanti Usipetes tribes, whose territories bordered the Marsi. These peoples mobilized for war on the invading Roman legions. The enemy did not move for several days until the Roman legions were stretched out, razing the surrounding areas. Finally the Bructeri and the Tubanti launched their main attack on the Roman flank. The rear guard of the Roman formations was Legio VI. At the initial phase of the battle the legion was pushed back by the seer numbers of Germanic warriors. However, Germanicus himself urged the VI Legion to ' erase the memory of the Teutoburg Forest '. With shouts of encouragement from their general the legionnaires of 6th Legion held their ground and eventually pushed back and routed the enemy. The battle was over before two other legions arrived to provide assistance. The Roman Armies next moved into the territory of the Chatti (another Germanic tribe), where Germanicus again made the local population feel the full effect of Roman might. Horrendous massacres again occurred after the legions cut down the Germanic warriors and then turned on the non-combatants, who by age or sex did not have the strength to resist. The remaining survivors fled and threw themselves into the river Adrano (the current river Eder). Roman armies passed to the other side of the river and came to the capital of the Chatti, Mattium (near the present Niedenstein), Germanicus ordered the city to be sacked and burned. After he achieved these successes, Germanicus wanted to see the place where the three legions were massacred at the Battle of Teutoburg Forest. Germanicus, once he buried the remains of Roman soldiers who had been left to rot, decided to pursue Arminius, who was still leading rebellious Germanic bands. At the Battle of Pontes Longi Germanicus finally caught up with Arminius. The advant guard of the Roman Army consisting of Legio II and Legio XXI fell on the flanks of Arminius's army as it was entering a narrow defile. Arminius abandoned his rear guard to the advancing legions and moved quickly with the rest of his force to a open plain on the opposite end of the defile, in order to get his ranks into battle formation. The Roman advant butchered the Germanic rear guard that stood to fight. Then believing that Arminius was retreating, Germanicus led his Praetorian cavalry personally to pursuit him. But Arminius had his war bands in tight formations waiting on the opposing field. On this wind swept plain was the battle decided. Germanicus and his cavalry charged the packed Germanic formations, who after initial shock wore off quickly surrounded the mounted Romans. Cut off from the rest of his army Germanicus lost about half his cavalry. Legio II and Legio XXI tried to reach their commander but having sustained high casualties because of fighting the Germanic rear guard they were quickly swept aside by Arminius's war bands. The third legion, Legio VI, in the Roman order of battle soon arrived on the blood soaked plain. Their commander, Maximus Gaius Fealius Secundus, assessed the situation and decided to spear through the Germanic horde to the imperiled Germanicus. Taking the Aquilifer, Roman standard bearer, Fealius Secundus led his legion into the mass of bodies that were the barbarians. Bodies, blood, weapons flashed and wove in a deadly pattern under the pale sun for the next twenty five minutes as the Romans slowly cut a path to their leader. Finally, after sustaining horrendous losses, the Legio VI reached Germanicus and his handful of Praetorian cavalry. With Germanicus secure, the battle turned against Arminius. Three full, fresh legions had reached the field and where deploying against the Germanic army's flanks. After a brief intense clash with the new legions the Germanic horde broke and fled. In the chaos that followed Arminius was unhorsed and captured. Germanicus ordered the three newly arrived legions to pursue and another massacre occurred. The final tally had about 40,000 Germanic warriors killed and 10,000 Romans perished. However, the Battle of Teutoburg Forest was avenged and Arminius was captured. The Germanic campaign was largely over besides mop-up operations. Although Germanicus ended the year by launching some punitive operations (he also managed to recover 2 of the 3 legionary eagles lost in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest) Emperor Tiberius denied his request to launch a campaign the following year, as he wished that the frontier with Germania be drawn at the Rhine river. Instead, he accorded Germanicus the honor of a triumph in Rome. Arminius met his end in Rome, blinded and in chains. The first and only legion to enter Rome with Germanicus was Legio VI Sexta Ferrata. The legion is famously at the fore of the many images that adorned the Germanicus Column that was erected in Rome. Tiberius awarded the 6th Legion's commander, Maximus Gaius Fealius Secundus, with a Proconsulship of Sicilia. The 6th Legion continued to serve the Empire for the next few centuries until The Battle of Adrianople (August 9, 378 AD). This battle took place about 8 miles or 13 kilometers north of Adrianople (modern Edirne in European Turkey, near the border with Greece and Bulgaria) in the Roman province of Thracia. It was fought between a Roman army led by the Roman Emperor Valens and Gothic rebels (largely Thervings as well as Greutungs, non-Gothic Alans, and various local rebels) led by Fritigern. It ended with an overwhelming victory for the Goths. Legio VI was completely annihilated defending the Roman Emperor Valens. In the rout, the Emperor was abandoned by his own Praetorian guards. Seeing this the legionnaires of the 6th rushed to their Emperor's defense. They were soon surrounded gave their lives to the last man.